dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hunter/Gathering
Question I have a question. Does anyone know if you actually have to attack with the Hunting Weapons, or if just having it equipped works. I know the drop rates are variable but it seems to me that I have a very low chance of actually getting anything unless I attack with the Tool. Maybe using the weapon modifies the drop rate somehow?? Just a question. --Tmdart 17:18, 10 May 2006 (UTC) : Equipped is enough, plenty of hunters (e.g. sadida, ecas in the old days) never attack with weapons. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 15:12, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Was wondering, are the levels shown on the gathering charts (ex. 10/10) mean your hunter level or your character's level and the hunters level?? Thanks to whoever answers this ;-) --Thintil 20:39, 3 September 2006 (UTC) : Hunter level only. Your character's level does not matter. Aetnaria 23:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Question on Prospecting and Hunter, does it effect more drops? --Armra 10:54, 3 August 2007 (PST) : Since meat drops just like any other drop (except that I think all meats are locked at either 0pp or 100pp), more prospecting will (probably?) help you get it. Aetnaria 23:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Gathering list I dont know if i should alter the order of the list. so I'm going to create a second page with a list order by the lvl of gathering because when lvling ppl are more concern what monsters they have to hunt to get the meat. --Cizagna 15:39, 14 August 2006 (UTC) : I moved the table back into the main article. Easier access for users, and it should prevent inconsistencies with only one table being updated. Good idea, by the way. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:53, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Black or White Gobball? Just wondering, as I have gathered Gobball Leg** from both black and white gobballs, I seem to have easier times getting legs from the black ones. I don't know about you guys. What about you? : Quoth the article: Gobball leg 10 / 10 Black Gobball 50-70% 10 / 10 White Gobball 35-60% : As you can see, black gobballs do drop more often. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Wabbit meat Well today I got lvl 20 and went to get some wabbits legs so far the one i could test efficiently its tiwabbits they drop Wabbit meat (no *) at lvl 20 hunter and the wabbit meat its a lvl 20 (also that makes me thing black tiwabits drop Wabbit meat ** but need more lvl for now) will conduct more testings on this legs and will be editing as my info as im shure of what im edditing it's acurate. --Cizagna 21:49, 16 August 2006 (UTC) I fought black tiwabbits and black wabbits and dropped both wabbit meat (no *) and wabbit meat** Also fought 1 black wabbit, 1 black tiwabbit, 1 tiwabbit and dropped 1 wabbit meat** and 2 wabbit meat (no *) Traverser EDIT: also dropped it from a single black tiwabbit group DragoMeat and other stuff I think the hunter page needs updating, because dragoMeat used to come from dragoturkeys and dragomeat** came from wild dragoturkeys. These no longer exist, so what drops the meat now. Also I discovered that tofukaz drop birdy meat. Could other new monsters drop meat? stonebane/bearbane from the rosal server I am a lvl 40 hunter/lvl 30 butcher : Almond Dragoturkeys, Ginger Dragoturkeys, the tofukaz i have not tested but the problem is to find a mob of only that monster as it on the dungeon and normally mixed with other tofus, also what min just bird meat? or it had *** as if it was plain "Bird meat" it would be better to get it from normal tofus faster with them --Cizagna (Talk) 03:19, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::I tried on mob of both almond and ginger dragoturkey and they both drop dragomeat. This two should be inserted in this page, instead of dragoturkey and wild dragoturkey. :::Almond drops dragon meat, ginger drops dragon meat** --Cizagna (Talk) 02:04, 20 January 2007 (UTC) New kind of meats in 1.17? Kaniger Meat, Koalak Meat, Crocodyl Meat? I dont have hunter so I cant check them myself. -- Fogleg 11:17, 13 February 2007 (UTC) I'm hunter 80 (Rosal). I can confirm that Kaniger meat drops from Kanigers (for 6 slot recipes) at level 60+ and Crocodyl meat (7 slot recipes) drops from Crocodyls at 80+. From experience I would guess that the drop rate is about 50% for each. Crocs are easy to kill, their meat is easy to drop and the recipes give 2000 profession XP. What's not to like? ADD THESE MEATS Koalaks drop meat at lvl 90, can someone add this to gathering page Kaniger Drops I changed the percentage of their drops according to the notes I took while killing 200 Kanigrous. Easy Spot For Farming Bird Meats I found this very useful at my lower levels: Go inside the tofu dungeon and fall down the maze in room n° 5. There you can find a constantly respawning 7 tofu mob, which helps you gather those meats! enjoy =) Is there going to be any kind of change to the proffession? I think that there needs to be some kind of fix to the profession. in comparison to other gathering proffessions it takes far more time and effort to get a decent number of drops. it would take a farmer minutes to gather 100 wheat, but It would take hours to collect that many gobball meat. as a result, there really arnt many hunters in the game, butchers sellrooms are always empty, and the only people meat usually sells to are low level hunters trying to level up their proffession. Ive not tried any fishing but it seems fisherman also have it hard in comparison to farmers, although not to such an extent. perhaps the problem lies in farming and not hunting at all (or maybe its just me) ...ugh, anyway, I think ankama has been quite half-assed about it, theres not even an animation for eating meat - Anyway, im just ranting so what the hell 78.149.60.94 15:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I don't think there needs to be a change to the profession- gobball meat is a pain to get, i'll conceed, but its not exactly difficult to get 100 tofu meat, which is the equivalent of wheat. Besides that fact, at higher levels the meat becomes much more useful, rather than a farmer baker combo really only using wholemeal meat. IMO, being a level 70 hunter currently, i think gobball meat is the hardest to get consistantly, but the rest doesn't seem too difficult. Assuming croc meat goes along the same train of thought, the run from 80 to 100 should be rather easy, the only real gripe i have is that i can't kill dragoturkeys very easily, nor can i kill kanis easily, this made the run from 40-70 hard as hell, and still is. Until 80 i'm stuck with gobball and wabbit meat, although i've gone back to hunting piglets for pork loins. The only tradeoff is i know at 80, due to being an int charactor, 80-100 will be very easy for me, compared to strength characters at least. The only thing thats a problem with hunter is that its unbalanced in that class benifits and enemies resistance come into play. But there isn't much anakma can do about it, and on the whole its a good profession which is really easy to get to 50, and increasingly more difficult to 100- more balanced than other professions i can name.Shiven 01:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Gobball hunting might be slow but the gobball dungeon is so popular that you can go through it a few runs a day even with people you didn't know before. A very useful lesson from hunter is to wear the appropriate reduction equipment for the monsters. It makes dragoturkeys much easier when you have enough reduction to block their attacks, and they just run up to you and pass. With crocodyls again if you wear enough reduction they will not cast Wind of Panic, which makes them easy to hunt even if you can't kill them too quickly. (I hunted most of my crocs with only 100 int, about 20 +damage, Hunting Wand and Wild Grass.) If adjustments need to be made I think level 100 should be more rewarding. As it stands almost all the meat including all the rare meat can be hunted from as early as level 80, and the highest level rare meat, Dragomeat ****, is only 5 slots so it can be preserved with 99% success at level 80 too. I also wish the lower level meat were just a little more useful, for example a nugget would have 1% chance to increase 1 agi for the next 5 fights, etc. Hagabaka 06:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Maximizing Meat Drops To clarify to the (unsigned) adjustment someone made today, yes, meat can drop at a maximum of 1 per monster of the appropriate type. Exception 1 - hunters do not interfere with each other's drops. As such, two hunters together in the same fight against three wabbits can drop three wabbit legs each, for a total of six wabbit legs dropping from one fight. The max amount each hunter can get is still the same, but the max amount the fight can yield in total is more. That is what I was trying to say. : have not checked for other meats but mobs in frigost village (woolly bow.., etc) only drop 1 meat per monster and fight. farmed for an hour with 3 hunters and meat drops got split! Exception 2 - a hunter's summoned chest (ie, the hunter is a 100+ enutrof) acts like an additional hunter. While my hunting shovel was equipped I took on a mob of 8 koalaks; my hunter dropped 8 koalak meats while my hunter's chest dropped 7 koalak meats, for a grand total of 15 koalak meats from one fight. This is probably a bug they will correct at some point in the (far) future, but for now it's pretty sweet. Aetnaria 22:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it's a bug, I think it is to make leveling hunter easier, because it is a pretty hard profession to level. With 8 hunters in the fight (unlikely, I know), they all have an increased chance of dropping the meat, so they are all more likely to get more meat than they would fighting alone, because of prospecting. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::If they do it to help leveling hunter they shouldn't only help level 100+ Enutrofs. ::Statistically 8 hunters will not get more meat from fighting the same mob, than they would get in total if they each fought the same mob separately. That's the same for normal drops. But of course it might be more efficient to get everyone to fight together than separately. ::Hagabaka 06:21, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know, I tended to end up with more Tofu Meat when my level 30 hunter was helping a much lower level hunter hunting. Instead of getting meat every few fights, I got it pretty much every fight, and in larger quantities than normal, and they tended to drop meat most fights. So, instead of dropping one meat from one tofu in a mob of four, I would drop three meats from three tofus (one per tofu) in a mob of four. I think that's prospecting at work, don't you? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Meat drops its like quest drops (every one gets separate drops they are not link to a max cuantity per monster... not that i have seen it)... not 100% drop aside from that it follows the same rules as any drop. --Cizagna (Talk) 06:15, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :: Talk on the official forum seems to indicate that a hunter's chest no longer drops meat now. I have one word for this... phooey. :( Aetnaria 18:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Incarnum Counterparts It seems the incarnum counterparts of the monsters drop the meat as well, as i just dropped larva meat in incarnum from a blue larva. I think the drop rate is the same as the normal monster, but i've yet to check this.Puplite 20:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :As we keep telling people the Incarnam variants have the same drops as the Amakna variants, with the added Incarnam Dungeon Key. Thank you for reading this. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Dreggon Warriors I am 90% positive that the Dreggon Warrior mobs which drop the sanctuary key parts drop Dragomeat ***. Can someone confirm? - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 09:09, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Currently Unable to Drop Koalak Meat at level 90 Hunter Unless I have to purchase a higher level weapon I am currently unable to drop Koalak meat with my level 90 hunter. I use a Hunting Wand. Requesting confirmation - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 23:49, 11 October 2008 (UTC) *It's not well-documented which Koalaks drop meat. The tool you use is irrelevant. --Pgunn 00:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Either that, or you are just unlucky. Keep trying, test various different Koalaks, make a list of any you DO happen to drop meat from (or think you may have dropped meat from). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Pork Loin**** The four star meat dropped from the Dragon Pig, I believe it is pork loin****. It is unlocked at 70, not 80. I am a level 72 hunter and have gotten it many times against him. A number of these percentage drops are listed in a range (eg. 20-60%). Does this mean that the lowest level monster of that type drops at a 20% rate and the highest drops at a 60% rate, or does it depend on hunter level? It would help if this information was listed somewhere on this page. *I believe it means that it's not known how often it drops. It'd be good to spade it so we can narrow the range. --Pgunn (talk) 03:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Dragomeat** Lvl 55 hunter playing on Aermyne...i noticed I wasn't dropping any dragomeat**. Did they change this with the 2.0 update?